witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Reinhart
Reinhart is a Spectra's resident specialist, appearing in Battle of the Planets/Witchblade crossover. Biography Discovering Witchblade When Spectra invaded Earth and unearthed an ancient citadel that, at its dark heart, housed an unholy artifact. Wanting to check on Reinhart progression on the Witchblade, Zoltar contacts him. Reinhart reassures Zoltar that progress is being made, but invaders leader doesn't trust him as the resident specialist is known to be a thief of ancient relics and traitor of his own race. Having said that, Zoltar asks Reinhart about the progress he made. Reinhart tells Zoltar, that there's little to no information left about the Witchblade, but he confirms that the ancient weapon predates the beginning of modern civilization and throughout history the weapon was passed from bearer to bearer. Also the citadel was built in order to protect it. Zoltar doesn't care about the artifacts history as he is here to enslave this world. He also points out, that Reinhart's test subjects are cutting into his workforce. Reinhart tries to reason with him, saying that he was hired to figure out what his boys dug up and that's exactly what he's doing. He also warns him, that certain rules need to be adhered to when dealing with this artifact. All Zoltar wants to know is when he can use the weapon against his kind and warns that if Reinhart can't give this answer quickly, he will be dealt with. One of the invaders then shoot Reinhart with a tranquilizer dart. Later Reinahart finds a little girl in his tent, eavesdropping on his work and proceeds to confront her with a gun in his hands. He reveals that he has heard stories about the little freedom fighter that would dare challenge the great might of Spectra. Reinhart also adds, that if not for her young age, the Witchblade would have chosen her to become its bearer. The girl then tells Reinhart that a powerful stranger has arrived who's going to free them. Reinhart says, that he's fully aware of her as the Witchblade became quite antsy the moment she arrived on Earth. Their conversation is then interrupted by a series of explosions going off outside. As the enslaved denizens begin an attack on the invaders, Reinhart contacts the stranger leading the assault through screens in the compound, revealing to have captured the little girl. He then forces the stranger and the prisoners to give up and meet him in the citadel. In the citadel, Reinhart reveals that although he doesn't who she is or where she came from, the Witchblade has taken a liking to her and she won't be denied. Throughout history multiple women wore the Witchblade, women just like her. Reinhart also says, that the Witchblade is his life's obsession and he sold his soul to the devil, so to speak, in order to witness it. He then forces the stranger to put on the artifact. As she approaches it, the Witchblade takes possession of the stranger and notices an artifact of great power inside of her. Bonded with the Witchblade, the stranger is forced to attack anyone in sight. During the confusion created by the massacre, the little girl escapes from Reinhart's grasps. Zoltar then orders his troops to destroy the artifact and bring Reinhart to him so he could express his disappointment of his performance personally. Aftermath Sometime later, Reinhart was captured by the Earth's authorities with the help of the little girl, he once took as hostage. Personality Reinhart was a thief and a deceiver, capable of using others weaknesses for his own gain. Knowing exactly what kind of a host the Witchblade wanted, he used Zoltar's arrogance for his own benefit in order to research the Witchblade without the restraint and keeping him in the dark in the process. The Witchblade itself was Reinhart's life's obsession and he was willing to do whatever it took to see it in flesh. Thus he quickly betrays the entire humankind to Zoltar so he could personally research the Witchblade and takes a little girl as hostage in order to witness a suitable bearer bond with the artifact. Trivia * Reinhart's obsession with the Witchblade bare some similarities to Kenneth Irons. Gallery Princess12.jpg|Reinhart being threaten to shows results on Witchblade by Zoltar. Princess18.jpg|Reinhart capturing the Savior. Princess19.jpg|Reinhart threatening to kill the girl. Princess39.jpg|A newspaper article depicting the capture of Reinhart. (Upper left corner) Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males